Bingo Drabble  Row1
by AnnieVH
Summary: Several drabbles.


**Title:** Drabbles  
><strong>Author: <strong>AnnieVH  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** in order, Sherlock/Irene, Mycroft, Mycroft/Lestrade, Mycroft, Moriarty & Moran, Mycroft & Sherlock, Mycroft & Sherlock, Sherlock & Victor, Ensemble (art), Jim/Molly  
><strong>RatingCategory:** overall, PG.  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Row1 from my Drabble Bingo Card at Team Watson, **thegameison_sh** LJ  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none **Disclaimer: **don't own, just burrow  
><strong>NotesWarnings:**warnings before each drabble - though really there's only one.

**Row1**

**RUSTLE**  
><em>one sentence<em>  
>Irene could barely hear him move around her room, trying to get away before she could wake up. The sound of his footsteps as he walked to the door was almost a whisper. When Sherlock was gone, though, she stopped pretending to be asleep.<p>

**EQUAL**  
><em>double drabble<em>  
>- mentions of torture -<br>No matter what Sherlock claimed, Mycroft was not the British Government, not even close. But the comparison didn't offend him.  
>It was the Government's job to protect its citizens under any circumstances, to create laws to ensure their rights and make sure they were all treated the same. No exceptions.<br>Wasn't that a beautiful thing? Wouldn't it be wonderful if a man were so unbiased and had such sense of justice?  
>Mycroft was not that man. He could be a calculating machine and had once swore his loyalty to Queen and Country and all it stands for, but his loyalty lied first with his family, then with his fellow Britons. And, in situations such as this, where a democratic Government couldn't cross the line and strip a human being from his dignity and rights, Mycroft felt the obligation to his blood overcome any pledge he may have taken in the past.<br>In situations such as this, Mycroft knew he had no right (legal or moral) to torture a human being just because his brother could be undergoing the same treatment in some unknown location, but he didn't care. He wasn't the British Government. Not even close.  
>He was a brother.<p>

**POMP**  
><em>drabble<em>  
>All that theatricality could be very annoying. The appearing and disappearing into thin air with nothing but a twirl of umbrella. That tag along secretarybody guard/assistant. The limos requested for the most ridiculous occasions. The calls to assassins at three in the morning. The rescuing of the British princes from public scandal. The helicopter that dropped him at the Scotland Yard now and then. The ninjas that had broken into his flat six times already. Then again, what should Lestrade have expected? Falling for the British Government means you have to accept a certain level of drama in your life.

**SOLDIER**  
><em>drabble<em>  
>Colonel Sebastian Moran had a vicious mind, but was still focused and so sharp Jim wouldn't even dare to classify him as a regular idiot, though he was far from being a mastermind. Moran was strong - stronger than John, but no need to rub it in, right? - and that sure came in handy. But above all things, Sebastian Moran had the wish to do wrong to the world. War had turned what used to be a unmerciful temper into cruelty and certain that everybody should pay for his scars and madness.<br>Moriarty was please, "Sebastian, we should talk..."

**DEMOCRACY**  
><em>221b<em> (221 words, last one begining with a B)  
>Before Mycroft completely lost his temper, Sherlock was aware that their family was not a democracy, there was a clear chain of command to be respected. As long as Mother didn't cross the line between overprotective to tyrant, and as long as Mycroft pretended he and his brother figured in the same rank, it functioned well.<br>At that moment, however, Mycroft was willing to abuse his position as second in command before he could even measure the consequences of his words, "I'll lock you away." The sound of his voice made him feel like a true archenemy, but he was too enraged to care. "Sherlock, I'm serious. I'll lock you in a mental house and I'll throw away the key and I'll leave you there for the rest of your bloody days, but you will stop this self-destructive chase for Moriarty, one way or the other."  
>The younger Holmes blinked back, speechless and hurt. He tried, "Mother won't-"<br>"Mother will!" Mycroft informed him. "Once I tell her you're in such a state not even John could stay and watch you destroy yourself anymore, she'll do whatever I deem best for you without questioning. Get rid of these files by night or I'll drag you out of here in a straight jacket myself. Let go, Sherlock. Do it before I get back."

**ALLIANCE**  
><em>drabble<em>  
>Judging by the look on their faces, John's pretty sure this whole "working together" thing won't work out well. Sherlock's eyes are burning with anger and Mycroft's holding on to his umbrella so hard it may very well break in half. Still, they do have a common goal here and even they admit putting two brilliant heads to think together will get the job done faster - and time is of the essence in this particular case. John watches them, wondering if that was a good idea to begin with, but the brothers still shake hands to seal the truce.<p>

**PERPLEXITY**  
><em>drabble<em>  
>The look on Victor's face turns from stunned to hurt in a heartbeat. The sight is so very satisfying Sherlock smirks, he can't help himself; he pushed the right buttons and now he's inflicting on Victor the same kind of pain he inflicted on Sherlock by deciding to side with Sebastian and his entourage. Mocking him. Taunting him. Betraying him.<br>"You know what?" Victor challenges in a broken voice. "It's not the rest of the world's fault that you are so bloody brilliant, you freak!"  
>Sherlock gives him empty eyes. Victor starts to cry and runs out of their room.<p>

**PUBLIC**  
><em>stick art<em>  
><span>MAKING THINGS PUBLIC!<span> .

**RERUN**  
><em>drabble<em>  
>'No more, no more...' Jim said inside his head, over and over, hoping it wouldn't show through his smile. Molly seemed oblivious to him, though, staring at the screen with loving, tearful eyes as the couple (to him known as Prissy Girl and Freakishly Tall Boy) came singing down the aisle.<br>Jim feared for his sanity - the power of dullness and irrelevance of that show were surely destructive to the brain. He peeked at his watch - four more episodes to go before season two premiered. That totaled five hours.  
>Jim shivered and realized he was about to cry.<p> 


End file.
